retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Everfrost Timeline
These quests take place in Everfrost and are suitable for characters of level 40-50. This is a very good timeline to "bridge the gap" between the mid-level zones and the Desert of Flames timelines. * Note: Everfrost has received a quest revamp for LU48. At Dock ( ) Brahnagan MacLahnan # (41) - unlocks quest line from Li Ning Ventur # (41) # (42) # (43) - leads to Bitterwind Pioneer's Encampment series Li Ning Ventur # (42) - unlocked during # (42) # (42) Burm Grunthor * (41) - repeatable Marta Terrilon * Marta Terrilon's Fur Hunt (48) On the island west of dock *The Gavel of Justice (43) - inspect graves on island west of dock *Blades of the Wolf (43) *Sowing the Seeds of MacYee (43) *The Gems of the Rose (45) *The Twin Mining Picks (47) *The Fate of Karg Icebear (40), after finishing all the grave quests Other quests found around the dock *An Icy Coin (44) - examine patch of snow at beginning of west dock *Daelic's Bones (45) - inspect pile of bones in water at entrance to *Turbulent Waters (47) - examine book in cave leading to west dock *Needle and Thread (47) - inspect tiny crate behind Brahnagan MacLahnan Under the Dock *In Search of a Menagerie (48) - inspect pile of bones on dry land beneath south dock, at **The Spirit of the Frigid Pine (46) **The Spirit of Arctic Doom (48) **The Spirit of Polar Lights (48) **The Spirit of Wintry Mist (48) 'Emery Seastrider' - ''near * repeatable (45) At Thala Rohquilin # (42) # (43) Sarissa Icechyld # (42) # (43) # (44) # (44) # (45) Thyr Stormhammer # (44) # (44) # (45) - from Idona # (44) - leads to Hollowfrost Grove series At *The Blood Countess Rises (42) * (45) - ''inspect gravestone nearby at tunnel to Jagged Plains Trapper Stu Wart # (47) # (47) # (47) - leads you to Guardian's Gulch series Berviel Yolwynon # (47) # (47) # (47) # (47) - from Baldus Stormhammer # (47) # (47) # (48) Becka Snowsworn * (45) - repeatable * (45) - repeatable * (45) - repeatable * (45) - repeatable Inon McCoven # (48) - repeatable harvesting quest Seamus McCoven # (48) # (48) # (48) # (48) # (48) Areth Windvell # (48) # (48) # (48) # (48) Faddar Waldgrave # (48) Rainscour - at bottom of cliff below # (48) # (48) # (49) Dropped/Inspected Quests The following old quests need verification. Most or all of them should be non-heroic now. Sony says they were not removed, but they may have been moved/revised. *The Frozen Scroll (42) *Frozen Tempest (45) *Girding of Gunuk (45) Verified *A Chilling Experience (47) Verified *Destroy the Tundra Terrors (49) Verified *The Search for Shards (49) Verified Heroic *Insulated Warmers (45) - confirmed dropped from *Deep Ice (46) - confirmed dropped from , and *The Legacy of Seth McMannus (42) - ''confirmed heroic, given by , not a drop Category:LU48